1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic switch apparatus with a capacitor power supply portion which superimposes a current on a consumer circuit encompassing a plurality of power or current consumers which are individually actuatable by a control circuit; for example, consumers including a display module or subassembly, a relay and a control device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Capacitor power supplies possess a capacitor instead of a transformer. It has been indicated in practice that capacitor power supplies are more economical and less susceptible to trouble then are power supplies which contain windings. This has shown itself to be particularly advantageous for a switch apparatus employed in household electronics; for example, such as timers for kitchen ranges.
A capacitor power supply segment or circuit superimposes a current on the consumer circuit, whose magnitude is dependent upon the size of the capacitor. In usual consumer circuits, the current consumers are connected in parallel with each other. In accordance therewith, the current which is superimposed by the capacitor power supply portion must be as high as the sum of the part currents which are required by the current consumers. This rapidly leads to the necessity of arranging a capacitor with a higher capacitance in the capacitor power supply. Such a capacitor has not only large dimensions, but is also quite expensive.